


Four Mormons in a Room

by FrostyQueen



Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn, The Book of Mormon - Parker/Stone/Lopez
Genre: Coming Out, Eventual Engagement, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Homophobia, Internalized Homophobia, Kevin Price Needs a Hug, M/M, Whizzer Brown Deserves Better, Whizzer Brown and Kevin Price are Twins, Whizzer Doesn’t Have AIDS, except Trina and Mendel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:20:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29103966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrostyQueen/pseuds/FrostyQueen
Summary: When Kevin arrived in New York, with his boyfriend, in hopes of spreading Mormonism to everyone, the last person he was expecting to see was his estranged brother, who now goes by the name of Whizzer Brown.When sets of circumstances continuously put each other in each other’s paths, can they get over their differences and reconnect? Or will bitterness still exist between the two brothers?
Relationships: Dr. Charlotte/Cordelia (Falsettos), Elder "Connor" McKinley/Kevin Price, Jason & Marvin (Falsettos), Jason & Mendel Weisenbachfeld, Jason & Whizzer Brown, Jason (Falsettos) & Everyone, Trina/Mendel Weisenbachfeld, Whizzer Brown & Kevin Price, Whizzer Brown/Marvin
Kudos: 22





	Four Mormons in a Room

**Author's Note:**

> So I read a few fics where Whizzer and Kevin are twins, and I decided there wasn’t enough of them.

_ “Did you get to New York safely?”  _ Mrs. Price’s muffled voice asked on the other end. 

Kevin unzipped his suitcase, and began taking his clothes out, “Yeah, Mom, me and Connor made it.” 

Kevin had yet to inform his mother that his relationship with Connor was anything more than friendship. He wasn’t ready to open that can of worms, not after what happened with his brother, Jack….

“I hope you two enjoy yourselves there!” His mother told him. 

Kevin smirked, thinking about last night, “We already have.” 

“Well, I’ve got to go. Tell Connor I said hi!” 

Kevin nodded, “I will.”

Kevin hung up the phone and threw it on the bed next to him, as Connor entered the room, carrying Target with an eyebrow raised at him, in confusion. Kevin looked back, his heart suddenly beating faster at the sight of Connor, but he felt just as confused by the look he got.

“What?”

Connor blinked, “I could’ve sworn I just saw you in the hallway.” 

Kevin shook his head. “I’ve been here since you left.” 

Connor sighed, “Maybe I’m just seeing things.”

Kevin shrugged, and didn’t think much of it at the time, as Connor was probably right. Both men had a long day, so they were most likely just seeing things. So, Kevin pulled out the Book of Mormon, and looked at it unenthusiastically.

In truth, Kevin was having doubts about his faith, and didn’t know if he wanted to continue this facade, but he didn’t want to ruin his parents vision of him. He had to be the perfect Mormon, or else they would toss him out, just like they tossed his brother out.

Kevin sighed, “Might as well just get a head start.”

***

After a long day of knocking- and rejection- the two finally reached an apartment two doors down from their own. The two Mormons gave each other unsure looks before knocking. When the door opened, they were greeted by a blond lady. 

“Hello, my name is Elder Pri-“

Before Kevin could even finish, the lady bursted out laughing, leaving both men confused. 

“Ma’am? What’s so funny?” Connor asked.

The lady hunched over in laughter, “You kill me, Whizzer.”

Kevin froze. Whizzer? Who the hell is Whizzer?

“Ma’am I-“

“That is such a cute costume!”

“It’s not a cost-“

“Where’d you get that?” The blonde lady asked, pointing to the Book of Mormon.

“I’m not Whizzer! I don’t even know who that is!” Kevin blinked.

Kevin glanced over at Connor, who was trying his hardest not to laugh. 

The lady stopped laughing and observed him for a minute, before asking, “You’re not… but you look a lot like- I’m sorry, but you look exactly like my friend- one of my neighbors.”

Kevin didn’t know how to respond, so he simply smiled and said, “Umm… we’re actually a few doors down.”

The lady gasped, “That’s great, it’s always nice to meet new neighbors. My name is-“

“Cordelia? Honey? Who is it?”

A black woman emerged from the room behind Cordelia, with the same quizzical look Cordelia had on before. 

“Why’s Whizzer dressed like that?”

_ Who is this Whizzer, and why do these people think I look like him? _

“That’s not Whizzer, Charlotte, these are just some Mormons that moved in a few doors down!” 

Charlotte raised an eyebrow, “He looks like Whizzer.”

Cordelia smiled, “I’m sorry for disappointing you, but we aren’t interested in converting to Mormonism. However, if  _ you _ are interested, we’re having a few friends over for dinner. Whizzer and his boyfriend, his boyfriend’s son, his son’s mother and stepfather.“

Kevin didn’t really notice how complicated this family sounded, but he did feel a wave of relief knowing that there wasn’t just one homosexual couple, but two.  _ Maybe I will be accepted here, after all.  _

“That sounds great! What time?”

“Six.” 

“We’ll see you later!”

Cordelia smiled, before closing the door. 

Connor and Kevin stood in silence, before Connor said, “Well that was strange. Who’s Whizzer?”

Kevin shrugged, “A guy who looks like me, I guess. We’ll see tonight.”

As the two began to walk towards their room, two doors down, they heard a voice echoing down the hallway- a child’s voice to be exact. 

“I can’t believe we lost  _ again _ !” 

An adult male voice responded, “I can.”

“Marvin!”

That voice… was familiar…

“What? I’m just stating my opinion! Is there something wrong with that!”

The two men and the kid turned the hallway, and when he caught sight of them, Kevin froze. 

“Yeah actually-“

The man stopped when he caught sight of Kevin, as his eyes widened. Obviously, the man was just as surprised to see Kevin as Kevin was to see him.  _ That’s Jack… _

His twin brother… Jack… or was it Whizzer? That would explain his interaction with the lesbians. Jack-  _ or Whizzer-  _ simply looked back, a pained look on his face, as the other people the two men were with looked back and forwarth between the two men. 

“Whizzer, he looks just like you” The boy exclaimed.

Whizzer nodded, “Yeah, um, we do, come on, let’s go inside.”

And while the two looked like they wanted to protest, they didn’t. They opened the door, and walked in the apartment in silence.

Connor placed a hand gently on Kevin’s shoulder. “Kevin? What the heck?”


End file.
